Verzweifelung und Liebe
by Jinx-inside
Summary: es geht um Ino Saku Hina und Ten-Ten Parings: InoShika NaruHina SakuSasu TenNeji
1. Chapter 1

Vor Jahren war das Leben von 4 Kunoichi außer Kontrolle geraten und sie hatten sich von ihrem Dorf abgewandt. Weil aus ihrer Liebe Hass wurde, ihr vertrauen gebrochen wurde und ihr Leben sich für immer verändert hatte.  
Und nun 6 Jahre später standen die 4 vor den Toren ihres Dorfes Namens: Konoha.

Die 4 Kunoichi heißen Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga und Ten-Ten . Die letzten Jahre hatten sie gelernt Gefühle zu unterdrücken und sie hatten hart trainiert, aber dazu später mehr. Nachdem sie kurz einige Blicke ausgetauscht hatten nickten die 4 und gingen durch die Tore Konohas .  
Die Wachen, die den vieren bekannt waren, schauten ihnen verwirrt nach als sie in die Richtung von Tsunades , der Hokage ,Büro gingen . Dort angekommen klopfte die Blonde unter ihnen, die wie erwähnt Ino hieß, an der Tür.  
„Herein" rief eine Stimme bei der es sich nur um die von Tsunade handeln konnte. Die 4 traten ein und Tsunade starrte sie entsetzt an . „Seid ihr das... „ setzte sie an wurde aber unterbrochen „Ja ,wir sind es, Tsunade-sama. Ich Sakura und Ino, Hinata und Ten-Ten" sagte die rosahaarige.  
„Aber wo wart ihr und wieso seid ihr gegangen?"  
„Das" setzte die blauhaarige an „werden wir ihnen Jetzt erzählen" vollendete die braunhaarige, die ihre Haare zu zwei Dutts aufgesteckt hatte.

_Also der Prolog meiner FF ne spontane Entscheidung. Ab dem nächsten Kap. Geht's dann um die Vergangenheit der 4._


	2. Vor sechs Jahren

Also, in den nächsten Kapitel erzähl ich was vor Sechs Jahren passiert ist

Also, in den nächsten Kapitel erzähl ich was vor Sechs Jahren passiert ist.

Sakura

7.00

Langsam ging Sakura Richtung Trainingsplatz eigentlich war sie ja spät dran aber ihr Sensei kam ja eh immer zu spät deswegen musste sie sich nicht beeilen.  
Als sie noch etwa 100 Meter vom Trainingsplatz entfernt war sah sie schon ihre Teamkollegen, Naruto und Sasuke.  
Über was die beiden wohl reden? Sakura dachte kurz nach und sprang dann in den nächsten Busch um die Beiden zu belauschen.  
**Eine Tat die ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollte! **

Ino  
6.50  
Schnell rannte Ino Richtung Trainingsplatz sie musste sich beeilen den um 7.00 begann bei Team 10 wie bei den anderen Teams das Training.  
(Also, bei Kakashi nicht weil der ja immer zu spät kommt aber der eigentliche Termin ist 7.00)  
Sie wollte davor noch etwas mit Choji besprechen.  
Schon von weitem sah sie Shikamaru und Choji sie wollte ihnen schon etwas zurufen als im Gespräch der Beiden ihr Name fiel.  
„Du Shikamaru was hältst du eigentlich von Ino?" Fragte Choji.  
Da die Jungs sie noch nicht bemerkt hatten entschloss sie sich, sich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken und sie zu belauschen.

**Eine Tat die ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollte! **

Hinata

6.30  
Hinata ging langsam Richtung Trainingsplatz, sie hatte ja noch genug Zeit.  
Als sie bei einem Ramenstand vorbei kam sah sie den Blondschopf in den sie schon seit Jahren verliebt war.  
Soll ich ihn ansprechen? Dachte sich Hinata.  
Sie entschied sich dafür ihn anzusprechen.

**Eine Tat die ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollte! **

Ten-Ten

6.50

Ten-Ten lief im normalem Tempo Richtung Trainingsplatz sie war genau im Zeitplan und sie hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust mehre Minuten von Neji angeschwiegen und von der Fusel-Braue Angelabert zu werden.  
Als sie ankam hörte sie Neji und Lee reden.  
Lee fragte etwas und Ten-Ten kriegte nur noch Neji's Antwort mit.

**Worte die ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollten! **

Hinata

„Hallo, Naruto. Was machst du den hier?"  
Fragte Hinata den blonden chaos-ninja.  
„Oh Hinata, ich Hab dich gar nicht bemerkt", sagte Naruto.  
Kein Wunder du bemerkst mich ja nie dachte Hinata traurig.  
„Ich habe grade hier gefrühstückt. Sag mal Hinata meinst du ich soll Sakura sagen das ich sie liebe? Aber sie liebt ja Sasuke!"  
Hinata war schwer verletzt  
„Ich denke du musst deinen Gefühlen vertrauen Naruto. Es tut mir leid aber ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte sie und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen nach Hause.

**Ein Herz wurde an diesem Tag gebrochen und es sollte nicht das einzigste sein! **

Sakura

„Sag mal, Teme, wie findest du Sakura?" Fragte Naruto.  
„Ich finde, dass sie schwach ist sie sollte lieber ihr Leben als Kunoichi aufgeben. Es nervt das wir sie immer beschützen müssen. Warum fragst du, Dobe?" Antwortete Sasuke. Und diese Antwort verletzte Sakura sehr.  
Grade als Naruto Antworten wollte hörten sie ein unterdrücktes schlurtzen als sich die beiden umdrehten sahen sie nur noch wie Sakura nach Hause rannte.

**Und ein zweites Herz wurde an diesem Tag gebrochen und auch dieses sollte nicht das letzte sein. **

Ten-Ten

„Ten-Ten? Sie ist schwach. Gegen sie würde sogar ein Neuling gewinnen", sagte Neji.  
Diese Worte trafen Ten-Ten sehr. Und auch Lee und Neji hörten ein unterdrücktes schlurtzen und sahen nur noch wie Ten-Ten wegrannte.

**Und ein drittes Herz wurde gebrochen auch dieses sollte nicht da letzte sein. **

Ino

„Ich finde Ino einfach nur lästig und zickig. Und sie hat eine so laute und nervige Stimme!"  
Ino taten diese Worte sehr weh und sie flüsterte „So denkst du also von mir, Shika?"  
Die beiden hörten es trotzdem und sahen noch wie Ino nach Hause rannte.

**Und so wurde ein viertes Herz gebrochen. Das letzte an diesem Tag.****  
****Aber 4 gebrochene Herzen sind 4 gebrochene Herzen zu viel. **

Bei Ino zuhause

Ino schmiss sich weinend ins Bett. Sie schnappte sich ihr Telefon und wählte schnell 3 Nummern (Also sie hat so ein Telefon wo man mit mehreren auf einer Leitung telefonieren kann.)  
Als sie dann drei geschlurzte „Hallo" hörte wusste sie schon was passiert war.  
„Was genau ist bei euch passiert?" Fragte Ino und nacheinander begannen sie, Hinata, Ten-Ten und Sakura zu erzählen.  
Nachdem alle ausgeredet hatten schlug Sakura vor „Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir nachher Tsunade fragen ob sie uns eine Mission, natürlich ohne die Jungs, geben kann?" Von allen drein ertönte ein zustimmendes „Ja".  
Und so verabredeten sie sich um später zu Tsunade zu gehen.  
Was sie nicht wussten war das sie schon seit eine Weile beobachtet wurden.


	3. An important wichtig

I won`t be posting the rest at fanfiction but here is the link were all chapters are posted and some other storys

link on profile


End file.
